


A Personal Test

by Music_Is_My_Muse



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Is_My_Muse/pseuds/Music_Is_My_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chell has gone through many tests, administering the Solution Euphoria to Wheatley each time she completes a puzzle. But Wheatley has become immune, and requires a different type of euphoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Personal Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Portal stuff, so please be nice? Excuse me if they seem out of character. This fic was inspired by this picture: http://fonora.deviantart.com/art/A-new-kind-of-test-COLORED-425626403?q=favby%3ALaurenChamberlain%2F54013463&qo=44

Chell walks through the last door and into the main room to find Wheatley sitting in the center of the room. He's sitting in a large chair that is hooked into the chassis, and has many cords attached to his back that go to the chassis to keep him in control. Wheatley smirks at her and the chair lowers closer to the ground as she approaches. He stands as she stops only a few feet in front of him. "You've done quite well so far. But I'm not satisfied with you simply solving the puzzles, since the solution euphoria doesn't work anymore." He smiles evilly and knocks her portal gun from her hand before grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. His arm wraps around her shoulders and his hand settles on her cheek before he pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. She flinches away from the touch, and her eyes widen as he speaks. "Come on love, can I have a personal test just this once?" She shakes her head and attempts to pull away, then he adds, "Not that I'm asking your permission, or anything."

Chell attempts to pull away and fight him off, but his superior, androidal strength is too much for her and he pulls her body against him. Wheatley backs up and sits in his chair, pulling her onto his lap to straddle him. He wraps an arm around her waist to pull her against him and the other hand settles on the back of her thigh. Chell is blushing brightly as she feels his erection press against her thigh, and she wants to scream for him to stop. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, love." He leans up and kisses along her jaw, and she pulls away. The hand that was on her thigh travels up and grips the back of her head, twisting his fingers into her ponytail. He forces her closer to him and crushes his lips to hers. She finds them surprisingly soft and warm, but still attempts to pull away. He retaliates by biting her lip, making her gasp in pain. While she cannot talk due to brain damage, making her unable to form the words, but her vocal cords themselves remain intact.

Wheatley watches her every reaction carefully. He does want her to enjoy it at least a bit, so he decides to start out gentle. He pulls away from her mouth and kisses down her jaw and neck before giving her cleavage some attention, drawing gasps and shuddering moans from her lips. She constantly resists and tries to pull away, but his arms simply draw her in closer. Chell bites her lip to try and keep the pleasured sounds from escaping. Though she had trusted him, she didn't want this, not when he was power-mad and not really himself. He slips one of his hands under her shirt and moves it slowly up her stomach, making her flinch as he does so. He raises his hand further to cup her breast, his thumb running over her hard nipple.

A gasp escapes Chell's lips and her eyes close. She hates it to say it, but some part of her is enjoying this immensely. Wheatley smiles and tugs on the hem of her shirt, then gets it over her head, leaving her in just her bra. A shiver runs down her spine and she opens her eyes to look at him. Her entire frame is shaking, partly with anticipation and partly with fear, and he smirks at the war raging inside her mind and body. He places nibbling kisses on Chell's neck and cups her cheek with his hand. "Relax and enjoy this, Chell. I want you to enjoy this as well." He smiles, and part of the good, uncorrupted Wheatley comes back. This is the part that is gentle and cares about her well-being. "Please, Chell..." He practically begs, "Relax and enjoy this. I'd hate to see you upset."

Chell holds her breath when he reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. She's shaking as he slips the straps off her arms and discards the fabric. Wheatley palms her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples and forcing her into a state of arousal. She whimpers when one of his hands travels downward and slips just beneath the hem of her pants. He stops and looks up at her, concern expressed with his eyes. "It's alright, Chell, I'm not going to hurt you." She bites her lip to quiet her whimpers. She doesn't want to break down in front of him, but she's scared and nervous. He slips his hand into her pants, then beneath her panties, and gently rubs her. His fingers slip into her opening, beginning a gentle massage as his thumb traces over and around her clit, making her moan. He smirks up at her. "You're a bit dry.. We'll have to fix that." He rubs her clit a bit harder and applies a bit more pressure, making her shudder in response. She grabs his wrist to make him stop, and her eyes are squeezed tight as a single tear drips from her eyes. He wipes it away and kisses her cheek, trying to reassure her.

She is confused and scared. Chell had never felt pleasure like this before, and the fact it was happening in such a situation scares her more. She whimpers as he resumes the pace with his one hand, going a bit lighter on her clit, and raises his other hand to palm her breasts again. He quiets her whimpers by reconnecting their lips, sighing softly. After a moment, he pulls away and looks into her eyes. "You're okay, Chell. I can be gentle. You humans are such fragile things, but I know where your limits lie." Then he pulls his hand out of her pants and just gently pulls her closer to lay against his chest. "Don't cry. I'm sorry if I made you sad."

She just looks up at him, wondering if he's really sorry. She thinks of so many things she wants to say, but she can't manage to utter a single one. After a few long moments, Wheatley grabs her shirt and gently puts it back on her. "I'm sorry, okay? I changed my mind. We won't do a new kind of test until you want to." Chell just watches him. Is he really just... stopping? He watches her and caresses her cheek, obviously deep in thought about something. He then kisses her forehead and holds her, not moving other than to pet her in an attempt to calm her. "Go to sleep. Everything will be just a dream when you wake."

Chell decides to trust him, and when she opens her eyes, she's no longer on Wheatley's lap. She's in the place she recognizes as  _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't the sexy dubcon ending you all originally came here for, and I did a mind fuck plot twist, but I needed to have this finished for my own peace of mind.


End file.
